


I loved you the first time, I loved you the last time.....I love you forever

by Duh_e_l



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), f(x), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Crazy Kyungsoo, F/M, Jimin is a warden, M/M, Minor Character Death, hot headed Chanyeol, prison break - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:04:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duh_e_l/pseuds/Duh_e_l
Summary: He always comes back no matter what





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know shit about the law or prisons

 

Right now, it was the perfect timing, nothing and no one could stop them. It was either now or never and literally never. If they don't get out now they would probably die trying. Creeping dnow the tunnel they had been digging up for months with the shovel Jongdae managed to sneak in- no one ever knew how he managed to get those things inside, but he always did. He was sure he could see it,see a future where he happily spends time on the beach with him. No more hard beds,dirty restrooms,early morning patrol,annoying preachers on Sundays and most satisfyingly no annoying warden and prison guards. It was a prison break and they were prepared and ready to die if caught.

 

2 years,11 months,18 days and 17 hours prior

 

"I hereby sentence you,Do Kyungsoo to life in prison with patrol for the murder of Jung Soojung", the Judge declared hitting the gavel to show that that was the final judgement. The whole court room was left in complete disorder,most people disagreeing with the Judge's final verdict and some actually feeling happy and a little bit relieved. But Kyungsoo didn't care about any of them,he had his eyes on only one person as he was being walked out of the court room. Kim Jongin,the man he had given all his love to,since he discovered the joyful feeling of love. The one who promised to love him against all odds. When he got to where he was standing by the side he stopped and turned to flash one of his angelic smiles and whisper only for Jongin to hear "I did it all for you, you and I both know you were going to get rid of her at some point, I just helped to get the job done faster". Jongin's former look of disgust,sorrow and pity soon transcended into something more of hatred and anger. This wasn't his best friend of 15 years,this is a monster. He clenched his fist and moved it to punch him but was stopped by the guards carrying Kyungsoo out. Kyungsoo throws Jongin one of his rare evil smirks and walked on after being nudged by one of the guards from behind to keep moving. That was it,the last time he would get to see him,his best friend and first love. He didn't want Jongin to be angry the last time they saw each other,but he deserved it all for playing with his heart. Memories of quick chaste kisses,sweet long ones,deep and passionate,strong arms pulling him closer by the waist,warm hooded eyes staring at him adoringly,cool raspy voice moaning his name,warm lips kissing behind his ear and whispering sweet nothings to him. Those were memories he would have to bury and move on. He tried to win this one but it wasn't a debate or quiz competition in high school. This was real life and he lost. He waited until he got into the bus and it started moving before he let his tears fall,could he really forget?

 

2 years,5 days from prison breakout

 

Kyungsoo was spending the start of his 'beautiful' evening in his cell,which he thanked God was occupied by him alone,his previous roommate Jiyong,was sentenced to death about a month ago. He was reading one of the Nora Roberts novels his brother sent him 3 months ago and even though he had read the book 3 times already he couldn't help but to get completely immensed in the book.He didn't notice when the annoying warden Jimmy or Jimin or whatever he called himself,call at him and yell something Kyungsoo didn't really care to know. He heard an annoying voice say hello,he didn't bother to look up,it was probably a new warden sent from hell to come annoy his life until he gave up and committed suicide which was not going to happen-ever. The annoying stranger kept saying hello,it seemed like he was inside his cell with him but Kyungsoo really could care less. He had to keep the book close to his face because he didn't have his glasses with him,he didn't know when annoying new warden who was in his cell for only God knows what reasons walked to where he was sitting,back resting against the wall,at the head of his bunk and pulled the book out of his hold. He squinted his eyes to adjust to the sudden change and was greeted with a weird dude with incredibly strong and high cheekbones that looked like what he got from a surgery gone wrong,smiling at him. He introduced himself,"Hi am Chen,your new roommate". Kyungsoo looked away from annoying cheekbones' face to the rest of his body to see that he was wearing an inmate's uniform,which only meant he wasn't an annoying warden but an annoying roommate which was far far worse.  


	2. Chapter 2

3 YEARS BEFORE PRISON 

"Kyungsoo could you please help me out with my tie?" Jongin begged from his bedroom. Kyungsoo didn't hesitate even for a second to leave the gown he was trying to secretly put on in living room. Setting the well pressed gown on the single couch, Kyungsoo makes his way to Jongin's room. He stopped and tried not to laugh when he saw Jongin struggling to fix the knot of his tie. He somehow managed to get three of his fingers on his right hand tied leaving just his thumb and pinky from the whole thing. He didn't see Kyungsoo come in and was still trying to use his left hand to free his poor fingers. It didn't seem like he was getting close to freedom considering how Jongin always preferred using his right hand for almost everything.  
Having decided to have mercy on the boy even though he would have loved to watch Jongin mess around with his tie, Kyungsoo walks up to a disgruntled Jongin and smiled at him. "You know we don't have much more time to waste right? ", Kyungsoo asked when he brought his hands up to carefully and gently untangle Jongin's fingers and loosen up the knots. After properly fixing the knots on the tie and stealing a chance to brush his fingers on Jongin's exposed skin, he sees Jongin smiling down at him. He knew just how much Jongin loved seeing him do things he couldn't do and Kyungsoo couldn't hide the blush creeping up his cheeks as Jongin shamelessly stared at his lips.  
"Well I'd hurry up if I were you, wouldn't want to miss your own graduation now would you?", he asked, trying to get Jongin's attention off his lips. The silence he was answered with made him feel even more self conscious as he tried to look at everywhere but Jongin's face.  
"I'd miss anything and everything for you", Jongin said with his beautiful angel like smile that made Kyungsoo go crazy. He knew his face was probably beetroot right now and it was like Jongin fed off his shyness, he leaned down and kissed Kyungsoo square on the lips. It was a soft and gentle kiss, filled with love and the promise of a lifetime together. There was no way out of their relationship, he saw it in the determined look in Jongin's eyes and in his pleased smile when he used his thumb to swipe Kyungsoo's lower lip. Kyungsoo tries to get Jongin moving but Jongin decides he wouldn't have any of that, he kisses him again and this time it's longer, more passionate, more lustful. At that moment Kyungsoo knew they wouldn't be getting to the event as early as planned but he didn't care anymore, as long as he has Jongin with him as long as Jongin loves him, as long as he desires and wants him, Kyungsoo would drop everything.  
PRESENT TIME  
By the time they finished digging their way through, the prisoners quickly used the dug up sand to cover up the tunnel messily. It was nearly dawn by the time they started their planned sprint to Jongdae's source's rest point. Kyungsoo cursed the heavens and hell for his short legs, it was hard keeping up with the others but Chanyeol was close. He knew the idiot was being considerate and slowing his pace on purpose but it was really getting on Kyungsoo's nerves. Fifteen minutes into the run and they hear the sound of prison guards shouting and dogs barking, they'd be screwed if they are discovered. Kyungsoo knew this plan was dumb but Chanyeol said he had a back up plan if that were to happen, in other circumstances Kyungsoo would punch Chanyeol in the gut for keeping his plans secret but he's desperate so he's trusting him just for now. It happens so fast Kyungsoo can barely keep track of what's happening, Baekhyun and Jongdae who were both at the front leading them suddenly stop running turning to face the remaining three "We're splitting up", Baekhyun says just as Jongdae set his eyes on Minho and swiftly drag him due East even though they were supposed to travel due West from that point.Minho wasn't there when they made their plans and Baekhyun had his psycho face on when he made the impromptu decision, could that really be the only option they had left? He was sure he saw Jongdae hiding a revolver in his pants before they left their cells. He continues his run with Chanyeol, the sound of a gunshot confirm his suspicions. Minho was a jerk but he wasn't a bad guy. He never thought the Chanyeol he met less than a year ago would go to such extremes, he was impressed.Kyungsoo wondered if this was what came with falling in love with a tainted being like himself, if this was the reason why Jongin drove him to do the things he did.  
It takes them two hours to get to the rendezvous spot after having to stop and rest for ten minutes. The old house is huge and a good 20 kilometres from civilisation - from what Jongdae's messily hand drawn map had to say - and it looks condemned beyond repair, probably from a fire. Jongdae didn't lie, it looked like the perfect place to hide for now, no one would expect a small group of prison escapees to hide in here.  
They walk into what might have been the dining room and find Jongdae and Baekhyun and of course sans one Minho, sprawled out on the floor like they didn't just run for hours all night and killed one of the members of their small party. Chanyeol nudged Jongdae awake with his foot and walks him to another room. They didn't talk much on their way to the house, Chanyeol practically ignored him and kept silent for most part the trip, except when he asked Kyungsoo I'd he needed some water. He joins Baekhyun on the floor, he listens to Baekhyun breathing and he's soon lulled to sleep 

18 Years Ago  
"Give it to me bird eyes"  
"But it's not mine, it's for my big brother ", 5 year old Kyungsoo cried, bringing the small action figure closer to his chest.  
"If you don't give it, am gonna beat you up like I did last time and you'll pee on yourself and cry to your mommy", the bully said, shoving Kyungsoo with a hard push that sends the little boy stumbling back and falling down. "Look at him he can't even stand on his feet when am around", the bully says to his friends and they all laughed.  
Kyungsoo trembled on the ground as he watched the bullies laughing at him, one of them stepped forward with his foot aimed at Kyungsoo's lying form, ready to kick. He closed his eyes and waited for the impact but it never came, opening his right eye to take a peek he saw a boy crouching in front of him. The boy stood up and faced the bullies.  
"Hey why don't you pick on someone your own size?" The boy said to the three bullies.  
"What?" the bully who was about to kick Kyungsoo yelled out. "Who are you?",he barked out.  
"Don't answer my question with a question. I asked why you don't pick on people your own age and size or are you scared you'll get beat up?", the boy snarled at the bullies. The bullies were obviously put off. They mumbled something about getting him and walked away.  
The strange boy who Kyungsoo noticed had really pretty eyes, stretched his arm out to Kyungsoo. There were scars on his arm, lots of them. Most of them were tiny cuts on his wrist and a really long one from his palm that extended into the short sleeve of his shirt. Is this boy a bully too? He looked like one with how rough he looked but there was something about his eyes. The boy noticed Kyungsoo staring at his arm and not taking it, he smiled and it was like he read little Kyungsoo's mind when he told him "Am not a bully, you can trust me", then he stepped back to give the little boy some space. "My name is Kim Jongin. What's yours?"  
"Ky-k-Kyungsoo", the little boy stuttered chewing on his lower lip and Jongin knew he liked the cute little boy, he used to be cute too. He walked with Kyungsoo in silence until they got to a small house in one of the nicer districts.  
"Is this where you live Kyungsoo?", he asked in awe.  
"Yes",Kyungsoo's answer was barely a whisper but Jongin heard him.  
"Then I'll come here everyday to take you to school", Jongin beamed.  
"Oh you don't have to do that my brother takes me", Kyungsoo says looking at anywhere but the boy who was in front of him, he looked so disappointed. It's not like Kyungsoo wouldn't mind having a friend to walk to school with but Kyungsoo's very intropetted? It was something he heard his teacher say to his mom, he just couldn't handle being around people very well, he'd freak out or run away but there was something about Jongin. He looked scary but he was nice. "Maybe we can go home together instead. Do you live around here? I don't think I've seen you before "  
"I don't live in this neighbourhood but I'll pick you up from school everyday starting tomorrow OK? "  
"Ok", Kyungsoo smiled and walked into the house before he realised he didn't tell Jongin the name of the school he went to but when he walked Jongin was already gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up with this instead of another chapter of BIM sorry. Its what I came up with last year when Kaistal happened ....hope y'all liked it


End file.
